Typically, generators include one or more receptacles so that a plug can be inserted into the receptacle and a device connected to the plug is provided with power or signals so that the device is controlled or powered through the generator. Typically, the plug includes male pins that extend into the receptacle of the generator to form an electrical and/or signal connection. Some of these pins may be small and may be subject to deformation if the plug is not inserted into the receptacle of the generator properly. Other plugs may have look substantially identical all of the way around the plug such that it may be difficult for a user to orient the pug and the receptacle so that a proper connection is formed on a first attempt.
Examples of some plugs may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,052; 4,003,616; 5,567,181; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0094285 and 2015/0303737 and 56PA Australia Angled Plugs available at http://www.alibaba.com/product-detail/56PA-Australia-Angled-plugs 671348986.html last accessed Jun. 22, 2016 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a plug with a body portion and a connection section that extend at an obtuse angle relative to each other. It would be attractive to have a joint section that connects a body portion and a connection section together and the joint section includes a sub-flush radius. What is needed is a joint section that connects a body portion and a connection section together and the joint section includes a thumb ridge. What is needed is a plug with a boss that has a D-shaped outer bore. What is needed is a plug with a hilt that is D-shaped.